This study will assess the alcohol drinking patterns of Asian Americans in the United States. It proposes to gather information on drinking practices in the home country, and to survey a sample of Chinese, Japanese, Koreans, and Philipinos concerning their current attitudes and drinking practices. The study will also focus upon problem behavior associated with alcohol. The second year of the research will concentrate on other Asian American groups, such as the Samoan, other Pacific Islanders, Cambodians, and Vietnamese.